He Couldn't
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: A small voice. A big problem. What can he do? What did she say? And who is that? (Based on canon, but like a split off of sorts.)
1. He Couldn't

This is inspired by A LOT of amvs I've seen. Not to mention the last episode shown and the second part of the second season about to start in July (2015). I hope you enjoy! And thank you! (please R&R)

/

/

/

 _He couldn't breathe._

 _Tried to suck in air, but none seemed to fill his lungs._

 _He couldn't see._

 _Only the greyish outlines of random machinery with the flashes of light from the distance._

 _He couldn't stand._

 _Crawled on his hands and knees to what he assumed was the stairs he needed to go up on._

 _He couldn't hear._

 _Everything was screaming around him, but nothing got through._

 ** _And what do you think you're doing?_**

 _Nothing but that voice in his head._

 ** _You know you can't do that. Nothing will come of it at all._**

 _That annoying voice, which had slipped into his head right after the blast._

 ** _Ha ha! You think you're so smart!_**

 _Why did he_ **do** _that? Was he an idiot?_

 ** _It's funny, 'cause you're wrong!_**

 _Maybe so. . . maybe_

 ** _You're wrong! Ha!_**

 _No! He couldn't start thinking like that! He had to get rid of this voice! Of this creature!_

 ** _Every second you waste on trying to get rid of me, every second I take more and more control of you!_**

 _He needed to get up to the landing!_

 ** _Even closer now!_**

 _Almost there!_

 ** _Hahahahahahahahahaha!_**

 _Now!_

 _He lifted himself to the landing, holding onto the railing as tightly as he could muster._

 ** _If you think going through some light will get rid of me, you're wrong!_**

 _All he had to do was open the gate fully, and then slip in._

 ** _You'll fail! You already have!_**

 _He grabbed the remote from his pocket. A pain shocked through his hand._

 ** _You're already dead! Dead!_**

 _Just one push . . . one click._

 ** _Stop!_**

 _"Brother!"_

 _That voice. He knew who it was. But. He just couldn't. . ._

 ** _If you don't stop now, he'll get caught in the crossfire!_**

 _"What are you doing?! Are you insane?!"_

 _Guess he was._

 _He pushed the button, opening the portal entirely._

 _"Brother!"_

 ** _What are you doing!_**

 _He couldn't – or just didn't – respond to either voice._

 _Just slipped away into the portal._

 _The void._

 _The numbness._


	2. He Screamed

The summer heat was baring down on the inhabitants of Gravity Falls just as much as the rays of the sun were. Nothing could break this boiling temperature stampede that had been moving through for the past week.

It was so hot, Mabel could only lay on the kitchen floor, tongue sticking out, panting as much as a dog would. It was the first time in a long time she had taken her sweater off to get some relief. Waddles, her beloved pet pig, snorted in the same painful tone as her – well, at least to her he was.

Her twin brother, Dipper, was hiding away in the attic room they shared. He wanted so much to figure out more secrets of the mysterious journal he had found earlier that summer, but he was too tired to even flip through the pages.

Their Grunkle Stan laid in his favorite recliner in the living room, unconsciously watching whatever would pop on the ancient television. He wore only his white wife-beater tank and boxer shorts. No customers were coming to the Shack because of the heat, so why should he suffer in a full suit when he couldn't even scam – er, cater – to anyone?

Wendy did not even come in, preferring to stay at home, or wherever she snuck off to, where central air was a reality; and not just a delusional concept brought on by an outdated, plugin window air-conditioner unit.

Soos was supposed to be fixing something . . . but they all just assumed he had died of heat stroke on his way to work. It was probably not true. Probably. Especially considering his abuelita was not calling to yell at Stan for killing her poor baby.

Everything was pretty much boring. They could not get too exciting when everyone in a hundred mile radius was too hot, too tired to do anything else.

Just boring.

Well . . . until –

"AAAAAH!" Dipper flew up in his bed, gasping for air.

Spinning his head this way and that, he tried to find the monster he had seen.

But . . . there was nothing around. No creature, monster, fiend, beast, or anything of the sort. Unless it was hiding in his closet . . .

The twelve year old boy slowly got off his bed. He tip-toed his way to the door. After slowly grabbing the knob, he flung open the door ready to face-

Clothes. Lots of sweaters and a few of his own vests and shirts.

Well then. . . nothing there. Everything safe.

"Guess it was a dream . . ."

But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong in the room. He walked back to his bed, and picked up the journal. He must have fallen asleep.

 ** _Dipper!_**

He jumped, "W-what?!"

"Dipper! Get down here!"

He sighed. He must be going crazy. Or at least getting a heatstroke. It didn't help that there was no way to put an air conditioner unit in this room. Stupid triangle window. Who even does that?

"If you don't, I'll eat your dinner!"

He sighed. Grunkle Stan was serious about that. Even if he didn't eat it, he'd feed it to the pig.

Dipper walked to the door, placing the book in his vest.

He didn't notice the shadow that past the window a second later.


End file.
